


My name is Nasir

by CamillaL



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaL/pseuds/CamillaL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una versione diversa della notte in cui i ribelli fecero irruzione nella villa dove Nasir era schiavo.<br/>Dal testo: Tiberio era giovane, ma non era di certo ingenuo e sprovveduto come faceva pensare a colui che credeva di piegarlo al suo volere ogni notte. Meditava una rivincita da sempre e da lì a poco gli Dei avrebbero accolto le sue preghiere.<br/>Stava per togliersi la veste candida che ricopriva a malapena le sue parti intime quando la porta della stanza si aprì ed entrarono tre uomini armati fino ai denti e con delle fiamme che urlavano vendetta che gli uscivano dagli occhi. Fu lì che, il giovane schiavo, riconobbe coloro che lo avrebbero aiutato a portare a termine quello che da tutta una vita meditava, fu li che anche le sue iridi scure si tinsero di rosso fuoco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My name is Nasir

-Tiberio, preparati, tra poco tocca a te!-

-Si, padrone!-

Era sempre più o meno così che iniziavano tutte le notti di Tiberio e della maggior parte degli schiavi carnali di ogni signore della repubblica. Notti fatte di sesso violento, umiliazione e dolore.

In quel momento Tiberio era in angolo della stanza padronale, pronto ad entrare “in scena” dopo Chadara, la sua versione femminile. Si, perchè i padroni mica si accontentavano di una bella ragazza pronta ad aprire le cosce a comando. No, loro volevano ed ottenevano sempre di più.

Tiberio era giovane, ma non era di certo ingenuo e sprovveduto come faceva pensare a colui che credeva di piegarlo al suo volere ogni notte. Meditava una rivincita da sempre e da lì a poco gli Dei avrebbero accolto le sue preghiere.

Stava per togliersi la veste candida che ricopriva a malapena le sue parti intime quando la porta della stanza si aprì ed entrarono tre uomini armati fino ai denti e con delle fiamme che urlavano vendetta che gli uscivano dagli occhi. Fu lì che, il giovane schiavo, riconobbe coloro che lo avrebbero aiutato a portare a termine quello che da tutta una vita meditava, fu li che anche le sue iridi scure si tinsero di rosso fuoco.

-Maledetto! Marcirai insieme a tutti quelli come te!-disse al Dominus, il più basso e robusto dei tre, minacciandolo con un pugnale alla gola, mentre lo obbligarono con la forza a stendersi sul letto.

-Lasciatelo a me! Lui è mio!-aggiunse Tiberio, piantando finalmente il suo sguardo in quello dell'uomo che l'aveva spedito ad un passo dalla morte più di una volta.

-Sappiamo di aver interrotto qualcosa di importante, ma ora lui è nostro, ragazzino.-lo schernì l'uomo.

-Forse non hai compreso: io voglio fare la stessa cosa che stai per fare tu, non riavere questo lurido porco tra le gambe.-disse deciso il giovane.

-Sei sicuro di farcela? Mi sembri piuttosto...-

-Come ti sembro non ha importanza, è da tutta la vita che mi preparo a questo e se permetti voglio portare a termine quello per cui ho lavorato.-

-Tiberio, ti prego...-sussurrò il romano.

-Mi preghi? E perchè mai dovrei ascoltare le tue preghiere? Lurido verme dall'uccello moscio.-La grinta del piccolo schiavo stupì i presenti, tanto che la sua richiesta di avere un'ultima volta il suo padrone tutto per sé venne subito esaudita.

-Tiberio, non farlo, ho sempre avuto un occhio di riguardo per te, lo sai: non puoi ripagarmi così.-

-Noto una vena di umorismo nelle tue parole, voi non notate?-chiese il giovane, voltandosi verso gli altri tre uomini mentre, pugnale alla mano, intimava al suo, ormai ex, padrone di non alzarsi dal letto.

-Si, ma fai presto a farlo fuori, non abbiamo tutto questo tempo.-gli rispose il più alto dei tre.

-Voi andate se volete, lui avrà la morte lenta e dolorosa che si merita, la stessa che ha riservato a mio fratello e a tanti altri.-

-Tuo fratello mi ha tradito, lui...-

-Se osi dire che un ragazzino si meritava di morire di stenti perchè ha tentato di fuggire da te e dal tuo lurido uccello giuro sulla mia stessa vita che ti stacco quell'affare moribondo che hai in mezzo alle gambe e te lo ficco dritto in gola.-

-Piccolo, ma coi coglioni che fumano.-commentò sempre il più alto.

-Spartacus, questo ha più voglia di vendetta di te.-aggiunse quello basso e muscoloso.

-Spartacus? Tu sei Spartacus?-chiese il Romano.

-E chi credevi che fosse? Il divino Giove giunto a liberarmi di te? Non sono così importante!-La lama del pugnale si avvicinava sempre di più alla gola del Dominus.

-Tiberio, te lo chiedo in...-

-A parte che il mio nome non è Tiberio e poi puoi chiedermelo in tutti i modi esistenti: la situazione non cambierebbe.-

Lo schiavo si mise a cavalcioni sul padrone e con lama disegnava strade non ben delineate lungo tutto il suo torace, di tanto in tanto affondandola di qualche centimetro.

-Se non togli le tue luride mani dalle mie cosce giuro che le stacco.-

-Sono più forte di te e lo sai, potrei liberarmi di te in un secondo.-

-Ma non farmi ridere: sei solo un vecchio porco capace solo di dare ordini ed io non sono più il ragazzino minuto che veniva punito perchè non era abbastanza forte da stringere di più le gambe intorno al tuo fetido corpo. Ora sono un uomo e grazie agli allenamenti che tu hai insistito che facessi sono in grado di difendermi.-

-Ho allevato un serpe in seno, avrei dovuto saperlo che non eri molto diverso da tuo fratello.-

-Quella tua lercia bocca non dovrebbe nemmeno nominarlo e poi veramente credevi di avermi piegato al tuo volere? Che illuso che sei. Mi hai ordinato di dimenticarmi il mio nome, la mia famiglia, la mia terra, la mia lingua: tutte cose che io non ho mai fatto perchè tu potrai avermi tolto tutto, ma nessuno può togliermi i pensieri, i sogni e la voglia di vivere.-

-Tiberio...-

-Qual'è il nome?-

-Ti...-

-Risposta sbagliata!-rispose, affondando la lama nel suo braccio destro.

-Piccolo bastardo Siriano!-esclamò, iniziando a dimenarsi.

-Sta fermo, brutto porco.-La lama penetrò anche nell'altro braccio.

-Me lo dicevano tutti che insegnare ad uno schiavo ad usare le armi era una pessima idea.-

-Te lo dissi pure io la prima volta che mi misi in mano una spada più pesante di me, ma come sempre tu non mi ascoltasti.-

-Eri gracile e debole, ti volevo solo aiutare.-

-Aiutare? Me? Ero un bambino, pezzo di merda, non ero gracile e debole, ero un bambino. Tu volevi solo aiutare te stesso, mi stavi preparando ad essere la tua puttana e ad usarmi come bersaglio nei tuoi allenamenti con la spada che, tra parentesi, maneggi ancora peggio di come maneggi un uccello.-

-Ti ho messo a terra più di una volta in allenamento, però.-

-Solo perchè quel coglione di gladiatore che mi allenava mi minacciava con la frusta se non ti avessi lasciato vincere.-

-Sei solo un piccolo bastardo racconta frottole, Tiberio.-

-Il mio nome non è Tiberio!-esclamò duramente, affondando la lama nel torace.

-Finalmente un po' di vero sangue.-si sentì commentare dietro di loro.

-Ti ricordi, caro il mio Dominus, quando mi prendevi a sberle perchè non volevo che mi chiamassi con quel nome o quando mi ostinavo a parlare la mia lingua? Quel bambino s'è risvegliato, ricorda il suo nome, la sua lingua e non vede l'ora di fartele pagare tutte.-

-Perchè non mi uccidi e basta?-

-Sarebbe troppo semplice e poi prima voglio che tu mi chiami col mio vero nome.-

-Come faccio a ricordarlo? Non sei di certo l'unico schiavo che è passato di qui e poi voi, bastardi Siriani, avete tutti nomi uguali.-

-Ancora? Ancora osi offendere?-gli chiese colpendolo in viso col calcio del pugnale.

-Non mi sottometterò mai ad uno schiavo, nemmeno in punto di morte.-

-Ah, no? Eppure mi sembri tu quello con una lama puntata alla gola.-

-Puoi anche uccidermi, ma rimarrai sempre uno schiavo, piccolo Tiberio.-

-Nasir! Il mio nome è Nasir!-disse con ferocia, affondando il pugnale nella parte sinistra di quel petto che fin troppe volte aveva dovuto accarezzare mascherando il disgusto col piacere.


End file.
